Yu-Gi-Oh New Story
by Sparkyal
Summary: A New Duelist moves to Domino City and joins Yugi and Friends through the Anime (Filler not Included) Syncro's,XYS'S and Pendulum already exists in this universe.


**So hello there recently I have gotten into the Yu-Gi-Oh Anime and card game first I just started watching the Anime and reading the manga but now after watching a few kids play it at school have gotten into the TCG (Trading Card Game) and have built a good deck after picking up my first Structure Deck Realm of the Sea Emperor and getting the 2014 Tiger King Tin which I have gotten my favorite card which is also my main card in this Fic which you guys will find out soon also I have a few rules I would like to say**

**Rules:**

**1\. Card game rules not Anime**

**2\. Synchro's XYZ's and Pendulum monsters exsist in the Duel Monsters and GX Arcs as well as 5D's Zexal and Arc V**

**3\. This will only go through the Duel Monsters arc not Season Zero**

**and that's about it so enjoy.**

I saw two huge doors in front of me I take a step towards it but every step I take the gravity seems to increase just before I reach the handle the ground collapses beneath me and I fall into the endless void bellow.

"Wake Up!"

I fall out of bed and face plant the ground I rub my face from the pain and look up to see my Mom towering above me I let out a nervous and get up to face her but that only pisses her off enough more.

"Why were you sleeping instead of getting your ASS out of bed like I told you thirty minutes ago!" She screams at me nearly knocking me off my feet again.

"Ok im up so what is happening unless the worlds ending im going back to bed." I say trying to make myself intimidating but im basically a flufal bear compared to a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"You Idiot didnt you realize its the start of a new school term today!" I jump back because of her shouting so loud.

I realize I should probably get dressed so I quickly run over to my wardrobe and get my new school uniform out my Mom realizes what im doing so she walks out while I get dressed the school uniform consists of a white shirt and a blue jacket and jeans with black shoes I look at myself in the mirror and realize how bad my hair looks its a messy blonde squiggle it actually looks like a three year old drew it onto my head my eyes also look grey and dull I just go into the bathroom and start brushing my teeth then I remember the dream I had.

"That felt so real but now its Just a blur." I say to myself "what did that dream mean?" I stop brushing my teeth and then make my hair a lot more pleasant to look at.

My mom calls me and I go down stairs to see my Brother and Sister eating their breakfast which happens to be toast.

"So you two excited to go to your new school?" I ask them

My Sister nods enthusiastically and my Brother just shrugs I carry on eating my breakfast without saying a word and as soon as I finish I pick up my bag and walk outside.

"Alex are you forgetting something?" My mom asks.

I just shrug and proceed to walk out of the door but then my Mom grabs my collar and holds me up in the air I try to break free but she has an iron grip she then lightly pecks me on the cheek and lets me go I then walk out of the door and realize I have forgotten something else.

'My Deck!'

Alarm bells ring in my head as I quickly dart back into my house and search around in my room till I find it a bright green deck holder with Duel Monsters Cards inside of it I put it in my bag then run out of the house I pass a game shop on the way to school not knowing I would be seeing it later I arrive at the school gates and breath heavily through my lungs I look around to see groups of girls and boys hanging out an laughing a loathing feeling wells up in my stomach knowing I don't have any friends here. I just suck it up and proceed to walk to my new class when I walk in I see a crowed off people looking over at a table looking over I realize there was a duel going on I was getting excited at this point I quickly dashed over to where it was happening and saw a tall blonde guy facing off against a smaller blonde but what was most noticeable was the pyramid necklace he had around his neck.

"Ok your in for it now I summon Battle Ox in attack position so lets see what you have." The tall blonde said

"Nice move but with the two cards I have on my field I tribute them to summon **THE DARK MAGICIAN **in attack mode and I destroy you Battle Ox ending this Duel." The smaller blonde said.

After the duel ended I stepped out of the crowed.

"Um...hi I was wondering with the way you handled the other guy would you like to uhh... have a duel." I say nervously for all I know he could be an ass.

"Sure I would love to have a Duel my names Yugi Motu by the way."

"Well my names Alex nice to meetcha." I say getting out my Deck boy this is gonna be one hell of a match.

**So that's my first Chapter a nice introduction of Yugi there anyway the next chapter will be a mini sort of duel between My OC and Yugi.**


End file.
